Conventional battery and power storage are made to be confined in a non-deformable solid container, such as a rigid battery shell. The solid shell restrict the deformation of the structure, which restricts the uses of the conventional batteries.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional battery 100. The convention battery 100 comprises a cathode 102, an anode 106, and hard shell body 104. An amount of electrolyte 108 is contained in the shell body 104 and between the cathode 102 and the anode 106.